This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many motorcycles provide cargo storage to permit a rider to carry items while using the motorcycle. Such cargo storage may be positioned on a rear or sides of the motorcycle, depending on the particular storage design. For example, side-mounted cargo storage may include one or more “saddle bags” located on either or both sides of a centrally-disposed seat. Such saddle bags may include one or more conventional soft-walled bags or, alternatively, one or more substantially hard-walled cases.
Conventionally, motorcycle cargo storage or saddle bags include one or more storage compartments that are covered by a closure such as a lid or flap. Depending on the particular orientation of the cargo storage and manner in which the storage compartment is accessed, the closure may be side-hinged or bottom hinged and, moreover, may be single or double hinged to accommodate access into the storage compartment while also permitting reversible attachment of the closure to the exterior of the bag.
While traditional closure designs for saddle bags adequately restrict access to the storage compartment in a closed state, such closures often restrict access to the storage compartment by blocking an opening to the storage compartment when in an open state.